eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Guild
Guilds are groups of people who band together under a single name to work together for mutual benefit and glory through war. Info # Players Lv. 15 and higher may join a Guild. # Guilds are managed by a Leader and 3 Officers. # Initially, Guilds can have up to 30 members. This limit is increased with Guild level to a maximum of 50 members. # Commend: Members can commend a member of a higher level once each day to receive stamina, as well as guild experience and gold contribution. The commended member also receives 1000 gold. # Rescue: Members can rescue other members twice each day to receive gold as well as guild experience and guild contribution. # Players who leave their guild must wait an hour before joining another. Furthermore, players may not join more than 10 guilds each week. This limit resets on Saturday at 3:00am (UTC -5). # The Leader (or the Acting Leader) may transfer the title of Leader (or the Acting Leader) to an Officer. After that, the Leader (or Acting Leader) will become a Member. It must be 72 hours or more to transfer again. # If the Leader (or Acting Leader) hasn't logged in for 72 hours, the system will automatically designate an Acting Leader from other members based on their position, contribution points and player level. The Acting Leader may perform all the power of the Leader. # If the Leader logs in again, the duty of the Acting Leader will be cancelled immediately. Guild War # The Leader or the Officer may register the Guild on either Monday, Wednesday, or Friday to participate in the Guild War the following day. Participating Guilds require at least 20 members; players who join the guild after registration are ineligible to participate. # After registration, ten members will randomly be selected as captains. The Leader may reassign captains at will before midnight that day. # Members may adjust their Guild War formation at will before midnight that day. Past this point, formation will be locked; members may still configure their heroes. # Guild Wars take place on Tuesday. Thursday, and Saturday. Captains may select members from the Guild to form teams before 8:00 pm (UTC -5) that day. A member may only be selected for one team at a time. # The Captain may assign one team member the position of Assassin, who will instantly defeat an opponent the instant he is defeated. (This will not change the outcome of the duel.) # After 8:00 pm (UTC -5) Guilds will be matched against one another based on their rank. This rank is determined by points earned from previous Guild Wars. # From 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm (UTC -5), captains may enter battle up to five times. Each battle consists of a series of 1v1 duels and ends when all of the heroes on one side are defeated. The Guild will then be rewarded points based on the outcome of the duels. If the 90s timer elapses, unfinished duels will be counted as draws and both heroes will automatically be defeated. # After each battle, team members may check the results. Members may also check the results of the entire Guild War after 10:30 pm (UTC -5). # The Guild with more points wins the Guild War and will have these points counted toward its Guild Rank. # Each season lasts 2 weeks. Manor # Top 3 guilds of last season's guild war can capture the 3 manors respectively in this season. First: Shrine of Eternity. Second: Hurricane's End. Third: Emerald Vally. # When a manor is captured, members joined the guild more than 24 hours can explore it for rewards. One exploration takes a period of time and the rewards can be collected after that. One player can explore one manor per day. Exploration refreshes at 03:00 am (UTC -5). # Exploring in a capture manor will increase guild progress. The Guild will be rewarded with precious items according to the progress. # The Leader needs to distribute the progress rewards to members in 180 days. # Progress rewards for Lv. 6+ guilds are better. However, if the guild levels up to Lv. 6 after capturing a manor, the progress rewards will not change. # The Leader can distribute items in progress rewards to members who have achieved a total of 4000 contribution. One player can only obtain one item from the progress rewards in a guild war season. # Exploration progress and guild progress reset at the beginning of a guild war season. Elder Dragon # Elder Dragon appears when the guild upgrades to Lv. 2 # Members may submit tribute to the Elder Dragon to receive gold, as well as guild experience and guild contribution. # The Elder Dragon will bless all members, granting them bonus gold in Arena. The Elder Dragon's blessing becomes more effective as its level increases. # Members may submit tribute to the Elder Dragon up to 10 times each day and receive 20 diamonds the fifth time and 50 diamonds the tenth time. To perform a tribute press the button labeled "Tribute" below the Elder Dragon and it will ask you for a random item. This can include anything from soul essence and rune shards to equipment items and elixirs. If you wish you can refresh the requested tribute item, this will cost an increasing amount of gold and gems which resets each day. Guardian Exchange